The Paw Of Starry Fate
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: Dont read this cringe pls XD
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the start of a new book! I really hope you enjoy this because it is my first fanfic. Updates will probably be on Sundays and maybe Mondays and Wednesdays, and I will upload sooner if I can't upload on those days. I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Hope you enjoy! Also, no swearing in the reviews please. Thank you!**

Blackpaw couldn't bear to watch the battle against the rogues last any longer. Two had fled, one lay dead, but the other seven were still fighting with tooth and claw. They were strong and muscular, sturdy shoulders able to hold a cat down long enough to tear their throat out.

Which they had. Hawkflight lay dead, blood still oozing out of her open neck. Blackpaw crouched down as Hickoryjaw sped passed her, his flanks covered in scars and his nose split open.

She couldn't take this any longer. She walked to the edge of the large scoop out of the ground, where the battle was taking place, and unsheathed her claws, ready to jump down and sink her teeth into a rogue's neck. Her life was in her paws.

Just as she was about to leap, there was a frightened yowl from a sturdy white tom fleeing from the battle as Dogtooth drew a paw down his face. Blackpaw lost her balance and fell down.

She landed awkwardly on the ground, stunned for a moment. In front of her, a brown-and-white tom rogue was fighting against Sunfeather with his back to her. Blackpaw leaped to her paws as they sprang apart, ready to jump on the tom's back.

"Blackpaw?"

Sunfeather's questioning mew ruined her chances. The rogue spun around, growling with laughter as he saw her size. Tiny.

"What do we have here? A tiny kit, trying to fight?" he purred. Blackpaw felt herself being overcome by fear and dread.

_This is it. I'm going to die._

The rogue leaped for her before she could react at all, a menacing flash of brown and white fur. His large paw hit her on the back of the neck hard, and she heard it _snap_. Then his teeth met at her throat, and there was so much pain as she felt it rip. She collapsed to the ground, drawing in shallow, wheezing breaths. There was pain, then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To StarClan

**First chapter, ready for it? I will try to make them longer. Enjoy!**

Blackpaw felt her senses returning slowly. The tingling feeling spread down her body, wrapping around her face, across her back, curling down her legs, and ending at her tail. She twitched her paws as she got the chance, then snapped open her eyes.

The light blinded her for a second, but then she began to make things out. Trees, sunlight, the sound of a river babbling nearby…

She didn't have a clue where she was, but then she remembered.

"Welcome, Blackpaw, welcome to StarClan."

The familiar voice made her eyes focus on the three cats in front of her. One was a slender light grey tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes. The second was a brown tom with long fur and leafy-green eyes. The last one was a familiar brown she-cat with a white belly and bright amber eyes.

"Hawkflight!" she exclaimed in delight, rushing over to the she-cat, and her mentor's sister.

"Hello, Blackpaw. " she purred.

"Greetings, Blackpaw." the tom meowed as she returned to her original place, "I am Mudsplash."

"And my name is Ambergaze." the grey-furred she-cat.

"As you may already know, you have been unfortunate to have died, but you are a welcome face in StarClan. It was a very brave deed to do, to leap down into battle even when the worst outcome is your death." Hawkflight praised her.

"Foolish, but brave." Mudsplash agreed.

Blackpaw dipped her head in embarrassment. "Thank you." she mumbled.

"Now, we must begin to escort you to the _real_ StarClan." Ambergaze mewed.

Ambergaze and Mudsplash took the lead, and Blackpaw stayed behind with Hawkflight.

"Hawkflight?" she asked, "If you had only just died, how were you here to welcome me?"

"Well, I was welcomed, then just as we reached the main StarClan, Ambergaze and Mudsplash ran past me, calling for me to welcome you." she explained.

"Oh, I see. Will I be able to deliver prophecies?" Blackpaw inquired.

"You may, or may not. It depends who Silverpelt chooses."

"Silverpelt? I thought that was the name for the cluster of stars."

"It is in the living world, but up here she's a cat. She gives out the prophecies, and chooses the right cat to deliver them. Of course, you never see her. She's just a call inside your head. And you know how you keep your pelt colour here?"

Blackpaw studied herself for a moment. She was jet black all over, except for her ginger ear tips.

"Yes."

"Well, you will appear as a starry cat to the ones you meet."

Before she could ask another question, the group stopped.

"We're here." Mudsplash announced.

The sight that Blackpaw saw was legendary.

**Please review, but no swearing please! Also, if you could comment on what you think a good apprentice name would be, that would be ace. It is for a dark grey she-cat with grey spots and misty amber eyes. She is mysterious and small, and she can't be named Blackpaw, Russetpaw, Sunpaw or Bumblepaw. She has an important role in the story. Thanks, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2 - New Friends

**So I decided to add them on Mondays as well. It's just because I want to try and speed it up so that I can get another fanfiction started when it's done. The next one that comes out will be fantastic, hopefully! I still need that apprentice name, her description is in the end of the previous chapter. Please review, and enjoy!**

Blackpaw looked on in amazement at the sight that met her eyes. It was a wide expanse of land, where the only border or end visible was a thick wall of mist faraway. They were stood on a ridge, looking down at a beautiful flower meadow with a large pool in the centre. It led off to a lush, open forest, then on the other side a large, winding river curled away. She could see patches off tall grass here and there, and to her amazement, birds were flying in the sky.

"Wow." she breathed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hawkflight mewed quietly.

Blackpaw nodded.

"Come on, Ambergaze. We'd best be going. Stripestar wanted to see us by the Stepping Stones after we'd welcomed Blackpaw." Mudsplash said to his companion. They waved their tails in a friendly goodbye to Hawkflight and Blackpaw before disappearing off down the hill towards the river.

"I'd better go as well. My old friend wanted to greet me properly in her favourite area of StarClan." Hawkflight explained, "I'm sure we will cross paths again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Blackpaw mewed. She watched her walk a few paces towards the forest before turning back around.

"Oh, I believe I saw a couple of apprentices from our old Clan playing in a patch of tall grass. Maybe you should see if they're still there?" she meowed before racing away into the forest.

Blackpaw decided she would, and set off into the flower meadow. There were cats dotted here and there in the patches of beautiful flowers, sharing tongues and prey or just chatting casually. They were mixing Clans, and Blackpaw saw Silverfur, her previous medicine cat, and Tansyflower, a medicine cat from another Clan, pawing some marigold and discussing it.

Soon, she saw a large patch of grass, and she began heading towards them. A tabby ginger pelted she-cat suddenly sprang up out of out of them, then landed back in them again. Blackpaw pushed into it.

The she-cat was purring with laughter as a dark grey tabby tom landed on the ground with a big 'oof'. Another tom was sitting close by. He was dark ginger, and also laughing. Suddenly, he spun around to face her.

"Hi!" he mewed warmly, "I'm Russetpaw, who are you? Are you new?"

"I'm Blackpaw, I just got here." she mewed back.

"I'm Bumblepaw." the dark grey tom introduced.

"But more like Stumblepaw." the ginger she-cat corrected him with a purr, "Oh, and I'm Sunpaw, nice to meet you."

"Are you all ForestClan too?" Blackpaw asked, remembering the name of her Clan.

"We are, but Sunpaw isn't." Russetpaw meowed.

"Yeah, I'm SycamoreClan." she mewed.

"C-can I join in?" Blackpaw asked.

"Sure! We'll make you feel welcomed."

**Well, that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and see you on Wednesday! Please suggest apprentice names! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Reflection Pool

**Okie dokie, happy Wednesday! I hope that everyone reading is enjoying it! Please review, I need to know if I'm doing well. Also, I have chosen the apprentice name! Thank you, lovefur, for your great name, and that will be the name unless I choose another. The name won't be revealed until at least chapter 11 though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Blackpaw watched in amazement as Sunpaw leaped up again. She sprang up above the tall grass with ease, then landed daintily on her paws.

"Oh, wow! Where'd you learn that?" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"I used to be SycamoreClan, remember?" she explained, "We're all taught to jump high so that we can reach branches for the enemy attacks."

"Of course." mewed Bumblepaw.

"Hey, Blackpaw! You haven't had a turn yet! Do you wanna have a try?" Russetpaw asked.

"Urm, sure!"

Blackpaw dropped into a crouch, ready to spring high into the air. She pushed upwards, but the grass was still too high for a ForestClan new apprentice. Her shoulders broke the surface as well as her head and neck, but she fell back down again. At least she managed to land more gracefully than Bumblepaw.

"Well done! That's a bit higher than mine, so yeah!"

"Your landing was better than Stumblepaw's here."

"Hey!"

Their voices faded into the background as Blackpaw saw a pair of strange amber eyes staring at her through the grass.

"You guys wait here." she said, unsure of whether they had heard her or not.

She stalked through the tall grass until she left it, then darted towards the eyes. It was a dark grey she-cat, with lighter spots dotted around her pelt. Her amber eyes seemed to glow eerily, and she was kind of small.

"Um, hello." Blackpaw mewed uneasily.

"I was wondering when you'd see me." the she-cat replied.

"Urm, I'm Bl-"

"Don't say your name!" she hissed loudly and suddenly, "Names are power. You never know what a cat might do with it!"

"O-oh, okay. Sorry." Blackpaw mewed quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Here, follow me."

Blackpaw followed the mysterious she-cat out of the tree shadow and through the meadow until they reached the pool in the middle of it.

"What are we-" Blackpaw tried to ask.'

"Shh!" the she-cat replied. The she-cat padded over to a flat rock and tapped it. It made a hollow sound that echoed beneath the ground. Blackpaw gasped as she lifted up the stone, revealing a tunnel sloping downwards.

The she-cat signaled for he to go down it, and Blackpaw obliged, landing graciously in the tunnel. The she-cat landed quietly in beside her, and padded past her taking the lead. The tunnel was low-roofed, and they had to duck in some places, bu they made it through okay.

Blackpaw gasped as she saw the tunnel widen into a cave sheltering a round, dark pool.

"Sit by it and tell me what you see." she she-cat instructed, sitting down. Blackpaw went to the pool's edge and sat down.

Then everything vanished.

**Haha, cliffhanger! Kind of. Thanks again to lovefur for the name. Next chapter is going to be really deep, and it will reveal a lot of Blackpaw's past. Our strange she-cat here has a lot of backstory, and the ending will involve her. Oh, and warning! The ending will probably be really sad so yes, but thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Memories

**Hello! Chapter 4 is ready to go, and it is very deep. Maybe sad. But hey, hope you enjoy!**

Blackpaw felt herself float, and then she found herself in the Nursery of ForestClan. Except it was in the past, and she was watching. A dark brown tabby mother sniffed through three tiny kits, a snowy white one, a bright ginger one, and finally an jet black one with ginger ear tips.

Blackpaw gasped as she realised she was watching herself. The tabby was her mother, Pineleaf, the snowy kit was Snowpaw, or Snowkit back then, and the ginger one was Flamepaw, or Flamekit.

Pineleaf picked up Snowkit, and held him up to the dawn light in her jaws like it was tradition to do so with newborn kits on their first dawn. Then she turned she turned around and replaced him with Flamekit, holding him up too. Blackpaw waited, expecting Pineleaf to raise her up too.

To her shock, she instead picked up Blackkit and dropped her into the darkest corner of the Nursery.

"Stay down kit." Blackpaw heard her hiss before the scene blurred and faded away.

The scene changed to her playing as a kit. She was play-fighting with Flamekit and Snowkit. She was just about to land an amazing attack, when her mother snatched her away and held her down. Her brothers came over and pummeled her with their paws. Blackpaw had forgotten about this as she'd entered StarClan. But seeing it again filled her up with a forgotten feeling.

Then it was back to her first fresh-kill. Pineleaf left the den and came back with a fat vole for Flamekit and Snowkit. When Blackkit tried to go over to eat, her mother held her away and passed her a small, shriveled mouse that had been on the fresh-kill pile for two sunrises.

Her apprentice ceremony was next. Stonestar was sat on the Clan Boulder looking down to the cats that he had called together. He called up Snowkit first, then named him Snowpaw and gave him to his deputy, Iceclaw. Flamekit was named Flamepaw, then given to the strongest warrior apart from the deputy, Dogtooth. Then he just quickly called up Blackkit, named her Blackpaw, and gave her to the strictest warrior and Hawkflight's sister, Eagleswoop.

Then it was in training. Eagleswoop was telling her to fight her without even teaching her any techniques. Eagleswoop unsheathed her claws and began to fight Blackpaw. Although Blackpaw managed to land a few scratches, she was beaten by a lot, and she was covered in scars. The medicine cat just kept her in for the night and just put marigold and cobwebs over them lightly. She was out at fighting training again the next day, the same training. It happened again.

Then it was when she was sitting alone, eating a small bit of fresh-kill. The patrol suddenly arrived, telling Stonestar about the rogues. Stonestar sent out the cats to fight and chase them out. Blackpaw watched herself with an ache in her chest as she snuck out of camp, running through the forest until she reached the scoop where the battle was happening. There was a horrible feeling in Blackpaw's chest, one that matched the Blackpaw she was watching. She didn't like her life, and that increased as the only cat that had ever been kind to her had died. She wanted to leave ForestClan forever. Blackpaw closed her eyes as she fell down, not wanting to relieve her fateful moment. But she heard the silent scream as everything faded to darkness again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Newcomer

**Happy Monday! Hope you're having a good day. This chapter may not be as interesting as some of the previous ones, but it is crucial that it exists for the next chapter on Wednesday. Yes Mossyheart, she was hated, and she thanks you for being sympathetic. Enjoy!**

Blackpaw felt a warm touch on her shoulder as her vision snapped back to the pool. She looked to her right and saw the mysterious she-cat sitting beside her, staring into the pool. Her dark tail was rested on Blackpaw's shoulder.

"Thank you for your time." she said quietly. Her mystery had changed to a quiet slight sadness.

"What was that? Why was I the rejection?" Blackpaw asked.

"ForestClan don't like their runts. Without me trying to offend you, I'm afraid you were the runt."

"Oh. I see."

The she-cat stood up. "Come on, let's go."

She led the way back through the tunnel and lifted up the stone. Blackpaw climbed up out of it first, then held it up for the she-cat to clamber up too.

"I have to go now," the she-cat mewed quietly, "my mother will want me."

Part of Blackpaw wanted to follow the mysterious she-cat through the forest, but instead she turned around and went back in the direction of the tall grass. When she arrived, it was just Bumblepaw and Sunpaw.

"Oh, hi again Blackpaw!" Sunpaw mewed.

"Where'd you go?" Bumblepaw asked.

"I was, uh, chasing a butterfly. It's nice to have the freedom to do whatever in StarClan." Blackpaw made up quickly.

"It is."

"Where's Russetpaw gone?" Blackpaw asked.

"He got news that his brother that lived when he died had died, so he's gone to welcome him with his deceased father." Sunpaw reported. When Blackpaw had translated the message to a less confusing state, she nodded.

"Come on, let's go hunting!" Bumblepaw mewed, bounding off. Sunpaw followed, then Blackpaw went to go after them, then stopped.

Blackpaw had remembered the mixed words that both Russetpaw and the unknown she-cat had told her.

"Are you all ForestClan too?"

"We are, but Sunpaw isn't."

"ForestClan don't like runts."

She swallowed, then followed the two other apprentices, thoughts weighing on her mind. If Russetpaw used to be ForestClan, _her old Clan_, and his brother had only just died, then that meant…

_It's going to be one of the cats that hate me_.

She closed her eyes for a moment and silently begged to the other cats around her that being in StarClan made them not hate her anymore. She saw a mouse a few paces to her left, nibbling on a seed. It was larger than the ones she had been let eat, and she licked her lips.

Blackpaw crouched down and crept forwards. Then she leaped, and landed on it. She killed it before it could squeal and began to eat it hungrily. Then her heartbeat sped up as he heard the other apprentices welcoming back Russetpaw.

"This is my brother. Urm, where are you going?"

Blackpaw froze as she felt his gaze burn into her. He approached her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, _runt._"

**:O ! Who do you think it's going to be? Review if you know...**

**There is a slight hint in the Prologue...**

**See you on Wednesday, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Cedarfoot and Hickoryjaw

**Hello, viewers! I can't tell you how happy I am that this is growing more popular. Have a cookie, all of you! Anyway, the reason she was bullied may have been a bit anticlimactic, but maybe there is another...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Seven to go!**

Blackpaw spun around to see Hickoryjaw standing behind her.

"Oh, Hickoryjaw, what a surprise to see you here!" she mewed, trying to be friendly in hope that he would get the message.

"Don't try to act friendly, runt." Hickoryjaw growled, hackles prickling on his very dark brown fur.

"You were a runt?" Bumblepaw asked from behind her.

"Does it matter in StarClan?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Well, no." he replied. She brightened a little.

"That doesn't matter to me. You are a runt, you should be treated like a runt!" Hickoryjaw spat.

"Hickoryjaw, please calm down. StarClan is supposed to be a happy resting place! Just please leave her alone!" Russetpaw begged his brother.

"No!" Hickoryjaw growled. By now, other cats had begun to hear the commotion, and they had come over to see what it was.

"Hickoryjaw, leave the apprentice alone. They may have been a runt, but she isn't now!" a black-and-white tom called over.

"They are allowed to be happy in StarClan!" meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Actually, I think Hickoryjaw is right."

The watchers moved aside to form a path for a long-haired dark grey tom with a black muzzle and pale amber eyes.

"Cedarfoot." Hickoryjaw dipped his head in thanks for the tom.

_Cedarfoot?_ Blackpaw thought, _Then that means…_

"Your my father, aren't you?" Blackpaw asked. Cedarfoot's head swung round to her.

"I have never wished to claim you as my daughter." he snarled.

"No! You can't disown your kits in StarClan!" a she-cat cried from somewhere in the crowd. Murmurs of agreement picked up around the group.

"Quiet!" Cedarfoot cried.

Everyone fell silent.

"This is _StarClan _I can do what I want!" he announced. A few cats shuffled their paws.

"Paws up if you were once ForestClan!" Cedarfoot asked.

A quarter of the cats watching raised their paws.

"Keep them up there if you scorned a runt like _tradition_."

Around twenty dropped. There were a lot of cats still with their paw up.

"Keep your paw up if you _liked_ it."

A lot more dropped this time, but there was still quite a few honest ones. Blackpaw shrank down.

"You are all dismissed."

Cedarfoot and Hickoryjaw walked away together, casting one last glance of hatred at Blackpaw. Russetpaw whispered a quick "Sorry." and walked away with Sunpaw and Bumblepaw. The crowd had vanished.

"_Work with Mottleheart, she can help you. Cast the warning, no more runts._"

The voice came from inside of her head. Blackpaw immediately knew it was Silverpelt. She spun around and saw the tortoiseshell she-cat approaching her.

"Are you Mottleheart?" she asked. The tortoiseshell brightened.

"Yes, Blackpaw. Come on, we've got to go to the StarPool."

**You like? I certainly hope so! I am thinking of a sequel from Snowpaw and Flamepaw's for when this is over, but it is still in consideration. Hope you enjoyed, see you all on Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The StarPool

**Happy Sunday! I hope you've all had a lovely week. Have a cookie for being nice! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Blackpaw followed Mottleheart through a part of StarClan she'd never been before. It had turned to nighttime when they were halfway there, and they had slept. Now, Mottleheart had told them that they were nearing.

"So, were you ForestClan?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yes." Mottleheart replied.

"Were you a runt?"

"No, but I never bullied one."

"What are we going to do at the StarPool?"

"We are going to speak to Stonestar in his dreams and tell him to stop the "runt bullying" like Silverpelt told us."

"But it's still the morning."

"We can hunt, and then make him sleepy at sunset."

"Oh, okay."

They had arrived. Blackpaw looked at the StarPool. It was glittering with starlight, and it emitted a soft white glow.

"Hunt until I call you back. Try for, let's see, a squirrel for me, please."

Blackpaw nodded and trotted off happily. When it reached nighttime, she and Mottleheart would tell Stonestar to stop bullying the runts, and then no one would have to live out her life.

Blackpaw managed to creep up on a vole and catch it, then she pinned a squirrel against a tree. She sat and ate her vole before carrying the squirrel to Mottleheart. She ate it too, and by the time she was finished it was evening.

"Come on, follow me." she said, and walked to the edge of the pool.

"What are we-"

"Just follow what I do."

Mottleheart looked into the pool. "We are ready to deliver our message." she breathed. At one, the pool rippled, and it changed into a familiar map of many trees.

"The territories!" Blackpaw exclaimed. Mottleheart nodded, but said nothing.

She could pick out SycamoreClan's vast sycamore trees dotted around their territory as well as the maze of bushes. There was SpringClan, with its plentiful water and small pool (or springs, as they are sometimes known) as well as the few trees and sometimes reeds. Then there was HollowClan, with its camp located in the center of a dark pine forest in a large hollow tree.

Then Blackpaw saw the thick, multi-shades of green that made up the territory of ForestClan.

"My home." she breathed, "My old home."

Mottleheart's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You still feel bonded to them after the life they gave you?"

"Yes, they are my birth Clan, so I suppose so."

Mottleheart nodded. "Now follow what I do."

And with that, she leaped into the pool where her territory was. Blackpaw expected her to land and cause the pool to ripple away from her, but to her surprise, she went right through it. Unsure what to expect, and not wanting to be left behind, Blackpaw leaped in too.

**Cliffhanger! Sort of. Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Stonestar's Dream

**Hello again! I just want to thank you for the continued support on this book. It really makes me happy! :) Thank you everyone that is reading, and enjoy the chapter!**

There was a moment when Blackpaw was in water, the next she was falling through air. Then she landed on an invisible ground in the darkening dusk sky. Mottleheart was standing opposite her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Where are we?" Blackpaw replied.

"We're in ForestClan's skies." was Mottleheart's answer.

Then Blackpaw looked down.

They were standing on an invisible land in the sky, directly above the ForestClan Camp. Blackpaw gasped and began to feel dizzy. She snapped her head back upwards.

"Ready." she confirmed to Mottleheart in a small pant.

Mottleheart suddenly turned and began to bound downwards. Blackpaw followed, confusion, excitement and apprehension clouding her thoughts. She began to run, and it suddenly sloped downwards. She raced along the track, flattening her ears against her head. She felt so free!

"This is great!" she cried. Mottleheart nodded. Then, they reach the ground. Mottleheart led the way up the familiar stone steps to the Leader's Den, or rather Stonestar's Den, and nosed her way through the ivy curtain.

Stonestar was already asleep. Blackpaw watched as she tapped him, then disappeared. Blackpaw hurried over and tapped him too, feeling blackness surround her vision before it cleared. They were stood in the Welcome Place for StarClan.

Stonestar, who had been teleported over too, looked around. He caught sight of Mottleheart and Blackpaw, filled with stars, and dipped his head.

"Mottleheart, deputy before me." he introduced to himself. Blackpaw gaped at Mottleheart in astonishment.

_She was a deputy?_

"Oh, and Blackpaw." he mewed with a sad sigh, "I'm sorry you died. Trust me, I never meant to be mean to you. I could only go with the flow of every cat around me. Please forgive me."

Part of Blackpaw knew he was lying, but with a glance at Mottleheart, who nodded, she mewed "You are forgiven."

"Now," Mottleheart meowed, "that brings us onto the main point. StarClan wish for you to stop the runt bullying, for it is causing trouble in the stars as well as your Clan…"

Though Mottleheart continued, her words faded out for a moment as Blackpaw realised the true reason why they were stopping the runt bullying.

_Silverpelt only wanted us to stop it so that _her _StarClan was peaceful and not filled with problems. We're just doing her dirty work._

She waited for Mottleheart to finish speaking. Stonestar looked thoughtful.

"Alright. I shall announce it to my Clan. No more runt bullying."

Mottleheart dipped her head and began to fade away. Blackpaw stayed a little longer.

"May StarClan light your path." she mewed before dipping her head and fading away as well.

**Blackpaw has officially begun to hate StarClan. :o What will happen next? Find out on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Outburst

**Lol I'm late. For some people, anyway. I just want to thank everyone reading, and let you know that you are blessed with the official news that there will be a sequel. It will probably end up becoming a trilogy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Blackpaw faded into StarClan again on the side of the StarPool.

"Ready to go back?" Mottleheart asked.

"This was all just to make StarClan feel better, wasn't it? It was all just so that Silverpelt had a nice StarClan that worshipped her, wasn't it? We were just doing her dirty work!" Blackpaw cried.

There was a gasp of shock from Mottleheart, but Blackpaw didn't listen. Filled with rage, she charged past the tortoiseshell and began to run away from the StarPool.

_How _dare _Silverpelt make others do everything for her! StarClan isn't powerful in the slightest!_

Then another thought filled her head.

_If StarClan are _really _so powerful, then why didn't they put a stop to my bullying when I was living? Why was it only when StarClan's peace was disturbed? And if this is supposed to be a peaceful, happy resting place, then why did no cat comfort me, or punish Cedarfoot and Hickoryjaw?_

Blackpaw felt as though she had barely been running before she was in the meadow again. She felt as though she ought to sit down and calm down, then maybe apologize to Mottleheart, but she needed to get the words off of her chest, and make an impact on the cats living here.

Blackpaw bounded up onto the ridge where she had stood the previous day. Right now, every cat was sleeping, and no one was about except for a dark tabby pelt that was moving through a thicker part of the forest. He belonged to HollowClan, so no wonder he was awake. Blackpaw curled up on the Ridge and slept, waiting for morning to come on.

"Every cat in StarClan, come here, for I have something important to tell you!" she caterwauled as loud as she could. To her delight a confused crowd gathered below where she was standing. She saw Mottleheart, Russetpaw, Sunpaw and Bumblepaw in the sea of different coloured pelts, and, to her slight surprise, she caught sight of a flash of the strange amber eyes of the mysterious she-cat.

When many cats were beneath her, she began.

"Most of you think that StarClan is a happy, safe resting place. But, my recent trip to the StarPool has proved against that! Blackpaw began. Murmurs of confusion filled the crowd below. She didn't waste any time.

"If StarClan are _really_ so powerful, then why wasn't my, or anyone else's, bullying put a stop to down below? Why do they never warn them of danger, and instead send prophecies that will only be figured out once the danger has passed or destroyed everything?"

She cats were beginning to mew agreement. She carried on.

"And if Silverpelt _really _cares about everyone here and down below, then why did she only put a stop to the bullying when is disrupted StarClan's peace? Why did no cat punish Hickoryjaw or Cedarfoot for their outburst? We are doing Silverpelt's dirty work!"

Yowls rose up from the ground. Half of the cats were howling their agreement to her speech, but the other half were screaming in outrage. Then there was a sudden silence as a loud voice spoke up.

"You're right."

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Maybe. Kind of. Who do you think is speaking? Review if you know! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Silverpelt

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I know I said that if I couldn't publish on a specific day I would do it earlier but I completely forgot! Anyway, here are the two chapters. Sorry.**

Everyone including Blackpaw gasped as a she-cat padded to the front. Her pelt was the whitish-silver-grey-black that Silverpelt from down below carried, and it glittered with millions of stars.

Blackpaw jumped down from the Ridge as she leaped gracefully onto it. Blackpaw disappeared into the crowd where she had seen the strange she-cat go and found her. She sat down next to her.

The she-cat on the top introduced herself. "I am the Silverpelt you worship and deliver prophecies from. I am not outraged nor angry at Blackpaw's outburst in the slightest. In fact, I, in much sadness, very much approve of what she speaks, for she speaks the truth."

Meows of confusion came from the cats, and Blackpaw could pick out very many "What?"'s.

Blackpaw felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked to see the she-cat.

"You have spoken the truth when no other cat had the ability or realisation to do so." she murmured.

"Urm, thank you?" Blackpaw replied.

"I am a bad leader of StarClan, for it is true that I only stopped the bullying due to Cedarfoot's disruption. I let you send my prophecies, and instead I watch the cats below suffer in confusion while we up here thrive." Silverpelt continued.

"If I may, there is something I have never told a cat, and that is that when StarClan was created, and I was born, a prophecy was gifted to me. It told me that:

_When the ginger-tipped cat speaks out the truth, Silverpelt will fall, to be led by the amber-eyed one._

Do you know what it means?" she asked the crowd. No one replied.

"Look at Blackpaw."

Blackpaw studied her paws as everyone turned to her except for the strange she-cat beside her. "

She is black all over, except for her ear tips, which are ginger. She has just revealed the truth, like the prophecy says. You are losing faith in me, I am falling. I may not be able to be leader for much longer. But you shall be led by the amber-eyed one. And I know who the amber-eyed one is."

Everyone was silent as Silverpelt raised her paw.

"You." she declared.

Blackpaw followed the path of her pointed paw, and gasped as it reached the mysterious she-cat beside her.


	12. Chapter 11 - Nameless

**:)**

Yowls of outrage and confusion rose up from the cats.

"It can't be her! She's an apprentice!"

"Pick someone else!"

"You've made some kind of mistake!"

"It can't be her!"

The mysterious she-cat let out a tiny, thin wail and turned to Blackpaw.

"I couldn't lead StarClan! They've made a mistake." she whimpered.

Then she bounded off, out of the crowd. Blackpaw got up and followed her.

The she-cat led the way into the forest. Blackpaw stopped for breath. She hadn't been into the forest before. When she looked up, the she-cat had disappeared.

_Great. Just great._

Blackpaw managed to pick up her scent after pacing about for a bit. She began to race after her, her paws thundering along the thin grass on the ground. Suddenly, Blackpaw tripped, and she felt herself flying then falling.

There was a sharp pain by her neck suddenly. Blackpaw realised she had landed on a sharp stone. But she was still skimming along to land, and it ripped a gash from where it had entered along her side by her belly until it reached her back leg.

She landed heavily with a sharp jab. Blackpaw tried to get up, but she couldn't. The pain was too much, and as she rolled over, she saw that the gash was bleeding badly.

"Help!" she called, "Please, someone help!"

After a few moments, there was a rustle in the ferns and the amber-eyed she-cat appeared from them. She gasped.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Tripped...sharp rock…" Blackpaw panted.

"Oh no…" the she-cat looked close to tears, "I-I don't know any medicine cat skills…"

She dashed over to a tree and frantically tugged off a few long leaves. Then she returned to Blackpaw and began pressing them against the wound. Suddenly, she gasped in pain and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Blackpaw asked through painful sighs.

"I-I'm being forgotten." she stammered, beginning to breathe heavily.

"What, how? You have a family, don't you?"

She nodded, but then looked down.

"I have a brother and a sister. Their names are Rockpaw and Mistypaw. Oh, and I was HollowClan. But um…"

She broke off as she gasped again.

"When it was time for our apprentice ceremony, they were named and I was about to be named. The leader took away my kit name, and just as I was about to receive my apprentice name, a horde of badgers attacked. I was killed."

Blackpaw dipped her head. "I'm sorry." Then she realised. The she-cat had been killed nameless.

"Y-you don't have a name, do you?" she mewed quietly.

The she-cat remained silent for a second, then nodded.

"No."

**Big cliffhanger! For some people! Thank you all for reading and see you on Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Deeper Reason

**Lol I basically gave up on this. I've got better things to come out. No longer a sequel unless I decide, but you can fanfic what happened later if you desperately want to. There will probably be a new story coming out soon. I don't know when I'm next going to update Frostleaf's Guide though. Anyway enjoy the last two chapters and epilogue, and bye for now!**

Blackpaw gasped as the she-cat began to glow with an evil-looking black smoke.

"B-but… what was your kit name?" she asked, wincing as the blood continued trickling out of her wound.

"I-it was Stormkit. I never thought it suited me, but my mother said that when I was a warrior I'd be the strongest thunderstorm ever. I still didn't believe her." the she-cat explained.

"Then why didn't you just take up the name Stormpaw in StarClan?" Blackpaw asked.

"The ceremony hadn't been performed!" the unnamed she-cat wailed.

Blackpaw stayed silent.

"Oh, and Blackpaw?" the she-cat carried on, calmer now.

"Yes?"

"You weren't just bullied because you were a runt."

Blackpaw looked up quickly, the shock showing on her face. "What?"

"The true reason you were mistreated was because, well. You grandfather was a mass-murderer and a rogue. He had Pineleaf as a kit shortly before his exile because he killed five cats from your Clan. He-he looked exactly like you, Blackpaw: same eyes, fur and shades. And Cedarfoot was his sister's kit. When Pineleaf took Cedarfoot as a mate, Cedarfoot vowed that if any of his kits were to turn out to look like him, he would never name them as his kit. He threatened Stonestar so that if Stonestar and the other cats didn't mistreat any kit that looked like him, he would kill his mate and kits. Stonestar has always been weak. He agreed, scared of the consequences. Then you were born. You were an exact replica of your grandfather. Cedarfoot was enraged, and he and Pineleaf, who had both been bullied as apprentices for being a murderer's kin, decided to treat you like one. They thought you would have your grandfather's spirit. They wanted to take out all their hatred on you, for making them victims of bullying. They didn't care about how much physical or emotional damage they inflicted on you. The rest of the Clan joined in, ready to kill you for any murderous habits you might or might not have picked up."

Blackpaw didn't speak for a while. She looked at her paws. The she-cat carried on.

"I-I know you were the purest of heart always. When Cedarfoot realised this too, he searched for something to continue fueling his hatred. He found that within the lines of ForestClan tradition."

Blackpaw still didn't speak.

"But, as well as Silverpelt's prophecy, I was given one too. It said, '_When the neglected cat appears with the stars, and Silverpelt falls, the neglected shall give up their spirit to the forgotten leader.' _I have wondered this since I arrived in StarClan. I think I know what most of it means, but I don't know who or what the forgotten leader is."

Blackpaw suddenly lifted her head.

"I know what it means."


	14. Chapter 13 - The Sacrifice

"Y-you do?" the she-cat stammered, her breathing getting shallower and shallower as she was forgotten.

"I do." Blackpaw mewed, wincing as her blood continued flowing.

She managed to stand, and she lumbered closer to the strange she-cat.

"I am remembered here in StarClan. I have a spirit. This spirit is going to live on and on until everyone who knew me has spent their time in the Clans. You are being forgotten. Your spirit is vanishing." Blackpaw explained, watching the she-cat begin to fade slightly.

The she-cat was silent as she waited for Blackpaw to explain further.

"Silverpelt has predicted that you, the amber-eyed one, will rule StarClan when she falls."

The she-cat thought over what she was saying. Then she stared directly into Blackpaw's eyes.

"Blackpaw, no!" she cried. The sky was darkening with storm clouds: StarClan was breaking.

But Blackpaw wasn't listening. A new blood was flowing through her veins. A new light lit up her eyes. A new intention was fueling her will to live. Her will to...

"I am Blackpaw, and this cat has no name for cats to remember her by. By the will of StarClan, I offer her a life. I am dying here, whilst she has a long life ahead of her in these skies. It is only blocked by her missing name." Blackpaw began, letting the prophecy direct her words.

"By the powers of StarClan, I gift you the name Starlight, so that you may shine with the light of the stars as you lead StarClan." Blackpaw announced, looking at the newly-named Starlight. She stretched her head out and touched noses with her.

"With my spirit, I give you bravery. Use it to lead StarClan well. I hope you lead this Clan to the best it can be. Please take care of every cat here, whether they have done something wrong or always followed the Warrior Code."

Starlight was almost crying. "But what will I do without you? You've been like a sister to me."

"You will lead StarClan. And my spirit will always be with you, next to yours in your heart." Blackpaw responded. Her wound was closing, and Starlight was beginning to brighten. But that meant…

Blackpaw looked at her paws. She was fading. Things were beginning to dim in her mind.

"I now give my spirit up to Starlight, for her heart shines brighter than mine with her new life."

Blackpaw closed her eyes as she began to fade even quicker. She was losing her grip on reality.

"Blackpaw-!"

She opened her eyes for the final time. The amber-eyed one was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Goodbye, Starlight. May StarClan light your path!"

Then everything went black, and quiet. Blackpaw was gone. Forever.


	15. Epilogue

Starlight felt the touch of her nose to Blackpaw's disappear, and she opened her eyes. The black apprentice was gone forever. She blinked away tears and stood up to her full height. She was a leader now, she couldn't wail like a lost kit!

Then she noticed.

Starlight noticed her paws. Instead of a foggy dark grey, they were a cross between indigo and violet, like the night sky. She hurried over to a nearby pool and gazed down at herself. She wore the indigo-violet shade all over, except for some places where she had a silver-white, speckle swirly pattern like a swathe of stars. Her amber eyes glittered like stars, and when she flexed her claws she noticed them flicking a tiny bit of glitter out from the tips as they were unsheathed.

But that's not why she glowed with happiness.

At the top of her ears, there were small feather-like tufts of fur, each coloured with the same ginger as Blackpaw's had once been. The ginger shade also swished at the end of her thick tail. She was also noticeably taller.

Starlight rose to her full height again and began striding out of the forest, thoughts flying through her head.

_If Blackpaw had not sacrificed her spirit, StarClan would not have a leader and we would die before our own eyes._

By now she had come out of the forest. She saw cats turn from the turmoil and arguments to look at her, pointing other cats in her direction. Starlight ignored them, and changed her path towards the Ridge where Blackpaw and Silverpelt had stood to give their speeches. Silverpelt sat at the foot of it, watching the cats she had once led with dismay.

Then she saw Starlight. Her eyes brightened as she watched her climb to the top of the Ridge, and she sat down where the others had sat watching her only ten minutes ago. Most of the other cats had begun to sit down there too, waiting to hear what this strange, never before seen cat had to say.

Starlight had reached the top of the Ridge.

"Cats of StarClan, come together beneath this Ridge to hear me!" she yowled in a voice similar but definitely different to when she had been a nameless apprentice. Everyone who hadn't already gathered stopped arguing and sat down beneath the Ridge in confusion.

"Greetings, fellow spirits. My name is Starlight, and I have been chosen to lead you."

**6,683 words, 8 reviews, 3 favs, 1 follow. These are the final stats. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and supporting, you're all stars! Here's some cookies! Bye from this completed story! **


End file.
